User talk:Aesopos
Hello Pierlot McCrooke 11:06, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Let op, want Ziltland gaat naar geofictie wikia. Daarom zou ik als ik jou was alleen je pagina's terugzetten, en de categorieen en overlegpagina's niet. Want zodra ze op geofictie staan moeten ze hier ook verwijderd worden, en ik neem aan dat alleen de artikelen van belang zijn voor je. 13:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Studeren en leren, mijn hele leven lang... ik heb nu waarschijnlijk al te veel teruggezet. Zal opnieuw proberen. Houd me in de gaten voor als het fout loopt om me op de vingers te kunnen tikken. ¿Lars Washington? 13:43, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::@ Jubilat, Jubilat, ik hoop maar dat de lijst terugzetten volledig is. Kan ik nu nog iets doen ? ('t Was wel een hele zoektocht, ... Administrators worden in de regel veels te weinig gelauwerd ! Maar wat doe je d'er aan ? Bloemetje of een lekkere koele pint bij dit heerlijke zomerweer ? ¿Lars Washington? 14:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Overzetten naar geofictie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 14:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Enne,... hoe doe ik dat, mijn beste, stuk voor stuk knippen en plakken, of kopieren en plakken of kunnen jullie iets uit de mouw schudden zodat het in 1 klap gaat ? ¿Lars Washington? 14:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Als je niet kan importeren naar goefctie wiki moet je kopieren. Als je wel wilt importeren, zal ik vragen of lokixx je op goefctie wiki speciale rechten wil geven Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Pfffffffff, van editen heb ik evenveel verstand als een koe van pianospelen maar, with a little bit of help from my friends zal het wel lukken (vroeg of laat misschien) ¿Lars Washington? 14:25, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Ik heb weinig verstand van importeren en/of exporteren, daar weet OWTB een stuk meer van. 14:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Hij zal wel eens voorbijkomen en zien of het goed is denk ik. Afwachten maar. ¿Lars Washington? 14:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Goed Jij hebt goede bewerkingen Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Hallo, dàt vind ik nu eens een mooi complimentje. Meen je het, dat je voortaan hier en in Lovia wil gaan dediten? Dat zou pas prettig zijn. ¿Lars Washington? 17:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::ja, ik meen het Pierlot McCrooke 17:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Da's fijn te horen. A propos, of er nu een bijeenkomst zal zijn in de Klapbanke tussen User:SPQRobin, User:Bucurestean en User:DimiTalen ? Ik ben wel eens benieuwd of en wie er bereid is een rondje te gaan uitpraten. Ik ga alvast mijn toetsenbord opblinken zodat ik alles goed kan neerzetten, voor onze nakomelingen,... je weet wel. ¿Lars Washington? 17:12, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::::King Dimitri is vandaag nog niet actief geweest Pierlot McCrooke 17:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Tjah', druk met de examens veronderstel ik. In een hoekje met een studieboekje ! ¿Lars Washington? 17:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Si signore, púoi mi blocare. Io ti lascio. 13:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Ik jou vertrek zegt mijn limburgs - italiaans (oeps, ommezang) woordenboek. --OWTB 14:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Lars LARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --OWTB 05:51, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Ларс* 16:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Blokkade Waarom had je me geblokkeerd? :S Als je een rede erbijgezet had dan was 't goed geweest maar nu ben ik ef van de wap af... --OWTB 06:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Dacht dat je wilde dat ik dit eens uitprobeerde. Sorry hoor, maar ben een total greenbe wat dat betreft. Zit hier bovendien op een pc waar de toetsen anders zijn. Ik probeer glijk dit misverstand te undoen. Geduld mijn beste, geduld--Lars Washington 09:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) PLease dont listen to User:TahR78, he is a dictator 10:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :The world is full of dictators, ... and others! Lars Washington 10:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Die vind ik goed zeg. Zo zie je maar, het leven is vol verrassingen. Hallo m'n beste alter ego. Lars Washington 16:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Lars :) Lang geleden hé? Ik zie dat er weer heel wat gebeurd is. Tot mijn grootste verbazing ben ik zelfs verbannen van de wiki die ik samen met Robin zelf gesticht heb. Het kan verkeren, niet? Hoe stel jij het nog, mijn beste? Laat eens iets weten! 12:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Lars! Ik vroeg me af of jij je opnieuw kandidaat wou stellen om congreslid te worden? Een congres zonder Nestor, is geen congres, zeg ik maar! Als je wilt, mag je je hier inschrijven. Je geraakt ongetwijfeld verkozen, en moest je dat leuk vinden dan kan je opnieuw Minister van Cultuur ofzo worden ^^ 08:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Activiteit Eej, is dit nog actief, de UWN? Ziet er leuk uit. :) Pierius Magnus 14:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Æsop! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Had je me nodig? Aesopos 21:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nee, ik voelde gewoon dat ik je miste! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wel, hier ben ik dan... frijn dat je ook weer van de partij bent. hoe maak je het? Aesopos 11:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dat is wederzijds :P IK maak het goed :) Heb je nog plannen voor de komende tijd? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Plannen voor de komende tijd, niet echt, maar dat kan natuurlijk snel veranderen. :) Aesopos 00:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hou me dan maar op de hoogte, mocht je ergens over zitten te denken :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC)